Even before the historic first manned flight by the Wright brothers at Kitty Hawk, N.C., the concept of flight had intrigued mankind down through the ages.
Once this concept had become a reality, the horizons of manned flight have expanded far beyond the wildest dreams of the original aviators, yet mankind's obsession with flight has remained unabated even to the present day.
As a consequence of the foregoing it should not come as a surprise that the patent literature is replete with myriad and diverse airplane flight simulators ranging from relatively simple mechanical game apparatus to the state of the art computer controlled simulators used to train pilots and astronauts.
Examples of some of the less complex prior art game devices may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,373,505; 3,978,609; 3,691,669; and, 3,087,257. While all of the aforementioned patented structures are adequate from the standpoint of providing amusement and entertainment for the individuals employing them, the amount of enjoyment diminishes over a period of time as the player or players familiarize themselves with the operation of the controls and the repetitious results produced thereby.
As a result of the foregoing situation there has existed a long felt need for an airplane simulator game that would provide variable challenges to the users skill, reflexes, and coordination; thereby maintaining and prolonging the users interest level in the game.